black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Cartwright-Tepes
“Sister. She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child.” - Phoebe "Bebe" Butterfly Stella Hemera Cartwright-Tepes Is the second daughter between Román Tepes and Nefertari Cartwright. Her older siblings are Maia and triplets Milan, Sebastian, and Matéo and is the older sister to Thomas. She is also the younger half-sister to quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Phoebe has beautiful green eyes with long cat-like eyelashes and long black hair that is straight but soft and beautiful. She also has a heart shaped face with round cheeks with makes her look younger then she is. She also has a nice body with large breast to a tight ass and large thighs and nicely shaped calf's. Through her mother she is of Egyptian, French, Bajan, Scot-Irish, and through her father she is of Romanian, Bulgarian and Hungarian descent. Tattoos # Phoebe has a tattoo on her left shoulder reading “This too shall pass”. The tatoo is written in reverse so she can be able to read it herself in the mirror. # Phoebe got the outline of two roses tattooed on her right shoulder when she was 17 years old. # Phoebe has a henna-style tribal dragon claw, which she got on her right hand, she also expanded her hand tattoo in two sessions. First she added these chevrons and lines all over her fingers, hand, and wrist. These lines are still visible through the finished tattoo. Phoebe added the final piece to her hand tattoo, incorporating both the Maori tribal design near her thumb and the chevron lines. It is an abstract design inspired by Indian henna art. # Phoebe has a butterfly tattoo on her butt. And also has a tattoo on the left side of her butt which reads "Hopeless" in beautiful cursive. # She got a tattoo saying “lover” in Tibetan on her left hip, just above her butt. # Phoebe has writing along her right forearm which says “These violent delights have violent ends,” a line from the Shakespeare play Romeo & Juliet. # Phoebe has a tattoo on her left hand which says “awake and dreaming” in cursive letters. She also has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. # On Phoebe's left cheeck she has the kanji for "Strength" (力) which is used in both Chinese and Japanese. Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Symbol Magic: User can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur, depending on the symbol that empowers the user, they can achieve a variety of abilities. With a great number of symbols that can be turned to magic, the user can do almost anything. Nullification: Phoebe can renders the powers of another person useless by nullifying the other power's effects. Like the power of Amplification, the power of Nullification does not work by itself; it requires another power to work. Phoebe, her mother Tari and, her grandmother Nefertiti, both possess this power and are the only people known to have the Nullification, as it is very rare. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Family Friends Trivia * Her middle name is Hemera who was the personification of day and one of the Greek primordial deities. She is the goddess of the daytime and, according to Hesiod, the daughter of Erebus and Nys who is the goddess of night. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Witches Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Nightshade Category:Halflings Category:Brown Family